


No Touching

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [37]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, why are there so many final fantasy 13 games
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Other, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: The moment Lightning lets her guard down, she finds herself captured by some of PSCOM's scummiest soldiers. While she expects them to do the unthinkable to her, they offer to let her go and even cover her tracks... provided she puts on a little show for them first, anyway. Anonymous commission.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 7





	No Touching

It all happened so fast. So fast it was like lightning, an uncomfortable irony for the woman who was born Claire Farron but chose to reinvent herself as just that -- Lightning. 

Far more uncomfortable was the instinctual knowledge that it was all her fault. She had let her guard go down for a moment, just a hair of a moment. Normally, Lightning kept her walls up at all times. It wasn’t because she hated people, but was because she felt it was the best way for her to protect herself emotionally, and those she cared about in a far more physical sense.

Spending time with Hope had changed her, though. She found herself behaving like his older sister if not his mother. The walls she kept up to protect herself reshaped themselves to include the younger guy, but his inclusion weakened them. Lightning liked Hope. For a sixteen year old, he was Try as she might to stay taciturn, he was only getting better and better at tricking her into opening up to him, conversing about her thoughts and feelings, her past and the future she was fixated on: rescuing her sister Serah.

In a way, she realized she was treating Hope like she wished she had always treated Serah. If she had, maybe Serah wouldn’t have gotten so close to that idiot Snow. And maybe if she hadn’t gotten engaged to that moron, she wouldn’t have become a l’Cie. When Lightning started traveling with Hope, he was quiet, reserved and insecure. In a way, she supposed they made each other open up. Whether or not he knew it, he was helping her heal old wounds, and she was helping him transition from a naive youth to a brave young man.

Not that any of it mattered now.

Lightning and Hope had been walking down an alleyway, planning out what they would eat for dinner. In an ideal world, of course. The two of them didn’t exactly have the luxury of choice in their current predicament, travelling towards Eden while being hounded by PSCOM soldiers. Meals were whatever they could quickly get and eat while on the move. Realistically, they were probably going to dine and dash another fast food joint. 

But Hope, grinning foolishly, began to lay out the three course, five star meal he felt they really deserved. Malboro soup, to start, which Lightning had never heard of and in any other circumstances likely would have gagged at the thought of. The young man explained it wasn’t at all what it sounded like; the name stemmed from the wild medley of spices used in it, like one for every single poison the tentacled horrors exhaled with their Bad Breath. And while that didn’t sound good to Lightning, the meatballs, spinach and tiny balls of pasta sounded like just what they needed.

“I’ll make it for you one day,” Hope promised Lightning. “My mother used to make it all the time, and I got pretty good at helping her.”

“Sounds good. I’ll hold you to that,” Lightning told him, taking her eyes off the alleyway before them in order to favor Hope with an encouraging smile that made him grin all the brighter, warming the heart she once sought to keep frigid lest attachment weaken her. 

If she had just kept her eyes forward, she would have seen the ambush coming. It was unavoidable at that point, but if she just could have struck first, if she just could have struck like her namesake, they would have had more than a chance. PSICOM’s troops were considered to be the superior branch of the Sanctum’s military. They were given all the best training, gear and weapons -- but only their very best ever stood a chance against the likes of Lightning. Under her guidance, even Hope could now take on several of the so-called ‘elite’ troops at once. 

But that was when they were on the offensive and held the inherent advantage aggression gave them, not when they were caught with their guard down. Not when they were thinking about food. Hope moved on from the malboro soup and on to the main course of the meal he was fantasizing. A thick, juicy behemoth steak with a side of mashed potatoes and fire roasted gysahl greens wrapped in bacon. “All washed down with a glass of milk,” Hope finished, smiling at the thought.

Lightning wanted to laugh at how childish it was, but she didn’t. She wouldn’t ever do anything that would hurt Hope or make him feel immature; even though their journey was forcing him to grow up far faster than any young man ought to, she didn’t want to discourage him. She wanted him to be himself. “Think I’ll take a glass of red wine instead,” she suggested with another little smile, before something clicked, clacked and rolled down the alleyway towards them, both behind and before them.

Though her guard was down, Lightning had honed her reflexes and instincts over years of training. The sound of grenades was a familiar one to the former soldier, making her ears practically prick up and the raising the hair on the back of her neck. Her blue eyes quickly narrowed and slanted one way and then the other, ascertaining the threat swiftly, identifying what needed to be done and doing it in the few seconds she had to act. They were lucky, at least in a sense. Neither of the grenades were fragmentations or explosives.

Flashbangs. She could protect them from the blinding flash they made, but not the noise they would make, noise made all the worse by their closed-in location. It would ring in her and Hope’s ears, disorientating them and putting them both off balance. Were it just one, she could kick it away, back towards the PSCOM soldiers at the end of the alleyway. She knew their helmets would muffle the noise and shield them from the bang, but it would spare them the worst of the noise and give them a chance to counterattack.

There was no way she could move quickly enough to get both. “Get down,” she barked at Hope, no longer sisterly but rather Sergeant Farron once more. Even saying the words, she knew that there was no way he was going to react fast enough to follow her orders. His eyes widened in confusion, too surprised to act. Luckily for him, Lightning’s order was more meant to warn him that they would be  _ getting down _ , not that she expected him to drop on the spot. Even before the words were out of her mouth, she grabbed him and forced him to drop with her, hugging his smaller body close to her slim frame. 

Lightning’s arms wrapped up and around him, tucking his head in under her chin and cushioning it from the fall lest protecting him do more damage than not. She was familiar with PSCOM’s tactics. After the flashbangs, they would open fire on their disorientated prey. Hitting the deck was the best way for them to avoid that -- and if they were lucky, the set-up crossfire would turn to their advantage. Lightning would more than welcome any stray bullets that took out soldiers and gave her a fighting chance.

She squeezed her eyes shut just as the flashbangs went off, gritting her teeth as her ears began to ring. It wasn’t the first time she had experienced it, not by a longshot. When she was with the Guardians, she suffered the effects at least once a month in mandatory training to make sure she would be ready for it, and would never forget how debilitating it could be. Lightning could only hope that her young friend closed his eyes and kept them shut when they went to ground. There was no way he was ready for the blinding flash, even if she managed to shield him from the worst of it.

  
Hearing only ringing, Lightning had no way of knowing when the gunfire stopped, but she knew exactly how many bullets would be in their rifles and how long it would take for them to empty their magazines. She waited that long, and then a second longer just to be sure, then began to lift her dizzy head. 

There was never any gunfire. These soldiers had no interest in killing Lightning or Hope. Despite all the resources the Sanctum put towards their training, they were less than loyal, little more than corrupt bastards. Just as Lightning’s eyes began to focus in on the pair of boots moving towards her, she felt something hit her back. It wasn’t the first time she felt the sting of a taser, either, not that she had a chance to identify it before electricity shot through her body and made her convulse, quickly passing out.

Her last thought was that it was all her fault for letting her guard down.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

“Bastards,” Lightning growled out, her face furious and red with anger. “I’ll kill you all.” The PSCOM soldiers didn’t bother restraining Lightning like they did Hope after they relocated her to their off-the-books safehouse, only drawing a wide ring of chairs around where they dumped her on the abandoned warehouse’s cement floor. Most of the fifty or so soldiers in the platoon were seated, with a few others milling around elsewhere.

The threats began the moment she woke up enough to stand up and utter them.

“Yeah,” their leader, a PSCOM lieutenant, drawled with a casual smirk. “I’m sure you will.” He sat right beside Hope, who was gagged and tied tight to his chair, face pale with fright and panic. One of his arms was draped over the young man’s shoulders, just as casual as the galling expression on his face. Just as casual as the dagger his other hand kept pointed right against Hope’s belly; the blond young man seemed to be keeping his stomach sucked in, as though afraid a deep breath would lead to the blade gutting him. 

“Not before I kill the tyke here, though,” he continued after a pause, lifting his free hand to ruffle Hope’s hair. “Is he your little boy toy?” The bastard paused, then lifted his eyebrows, lowering his tone but not his voice. “You a cradle robber? That’s some fucked up shit, you know.”

“Shut up,” Lightning snapped back at him, her composure cracked not by the insult but by the implicit threat. The gunblade she would have used to take the whole lot of them on was nowhere to be seen, taken from her person and almost immediately sold at a pawn shop. Other than that and the low bag that normally hung from her hip on her opposite thigh, they had only removed her boots, leaving her barefoot. It didn’t strike her as odd. She hid way more knives than anyone could ever reasonably need in those knee-highs.

Though she was bare-handed, she was certain she could still take them on. Only so many could close around her at once, and though it would be difficult, she was confident she would come out the winner. Yet she knew he wasn’t bluffing. She couldn’t risk Hope’s life. As the soldiers all laughed at her outburst, she drew in a sharp breath and sought to restore her cool composure, her confidence, her level head. If they were going to get out of this situation, she would need to be calm.

Lightning closed her eyes and let out the air much more slowly. PSCOM had just captured them… but they weren’t in a base, and they hadn’t restrained her despite having ample opportunity to do so. They were here for a reason, and whatever reason it was? It was all about her. The only reason they held Hope was for leverage. They were threatening him because there was something they wanted her to do. 

For now, she had to at  _ least _ play along with them. Lightning’s eyes opened and she readily locked gazes with the bastard leader, her voice evening out as she addressed him. “What do you want from me?” she asked, standing straight, tall and proud. “And don’t bother beating around the bush. I don’t have the patience for any bullshit,” she said, her curled fist making it clear that in spite of her tone and new calmness, she wasn’t going to be a docile little lamb for the assholes.

“A woman who gets straight to the point,” the lieutenant laughed, lazily smoothening out Hope’s hair and dropping his hand to hang over the young man’s shoulder once again. “I like that.” He grinned and cocked his head as though considering something, his eyes running along the ring of soldiers, first to his left and then to his right. “Fine, fine. I had a pretty little speech ready to give you,” he admitted candidly, meeting Lightning’s eye again and smiling a callous smile. “But I’ll spare you the theatrics and set dressing, honey.” He paused.

If not for Hope, ‘honey’ alone would have gotten her to test whether or not his jaw was as solid as it looked. Though she narrowed her eyes slightly, Lightning gave no other sign of a reaction, waiting for him to continue.

“We’re getting sick of the women around here, and we want something new.” The lieutenant raised his hand again, palm out, flat and placating. Lightning’s jaw tensed, suspecting where this was going to go already. His eyes peeled away from her face, dropping to her thighs and beginning to drag up her body one inch at a time in a slimy way. 

Back when she was a soldier, the men (and even some of the women) in her barracks used to look at her the same way, making her skin crawl. They learned to keep their hands to themselves the first time someone slapped her ass and she broke their fingers. She, in turn, learned to ignore it. “And you’re the hottest thing to come this way in a few years. So here’s the deal. We want you to strip for us. Do that, and we’ll let you go. We’ll even cover your tracks.”

The warehouse fell silent. Someone coughed.

“That’s it?” Lightning finally asked, fighting  _ hard _ to keep her surprise off her face and out of her voice. “You... just want me to strip for you?”

“Just strip,” the lieutenant affirmed, his placating palm dropping. His eyes crinkled with humor, and he spoke as though he knew exactly what she was hiding from him -- her utter shock that they didn’t all want a chance to fuck her. “Maybe dance a little, make it a show. You’re a stone cold vixen, woman. Don’t take it as an insult. I’m a married man, myself. Got two daughters your age. I’d never lay a hand on a woman that way.”

_ Scumbags with a code of conduct. Great. _ Lightning glanced up at the ceiling helplessly, half-wishing some timely intervention would come crashing through it. Nothing did. She pulsed out a breath through her nostrils, smothering her annoyance. This was going to be embarrassing, but she had no choice. It would buy her time to look for an opening, for some way to get her and Hope out of this mess. And if nothing else, there was a slim chance the bastards were being honest and  _ would _ let them go.

“Fine,” she said, not letting her disgust and irritation leak out as she dropped her gaze back to the lieutenant. Hope squirmed back in the seat, shaking his head as though to tell her  _ no don’t do it _ , but she ignored him. He could think whatever he wanted, but nudity didn’t bother Lightning too much after her time in the Guardian Corps. She just hoped -- no pun intended -- that he wouldn’t stare or think too poorly of her for it. 

The last thing she wanted to have to deal with was having a conversation with a young man about slut-shaming. “No touching,” she said after a moment.

“A given,” the lieutenant assured her, the soldiers murmuring their agreement. “If anyone tries, feel free to teach them a lesson.”

“And your cocks stay in your pants,” she added firmly. “I don’t want to see them.”

A few of the soldiers grumbled vocally at that, but the lieutenant simply shrugged. “Sure. You heard the lady, boys. Save it for the rack, eh?” he half-suggested, half-ordered them, his grin putting an end to the few complaints that surfaced. “Let’s get this show on the road. Hey, we even got music for you. BOB,” he hollered towards a man standing away from the circle of chairs. He slapped the beatbox set on an old crate -- the kind of beatbox that looked like ancient history to Lightning when she was a child. Hope would probably think it was from another planet entirely.

The music poured out of it a moment later. She recognized the song from when she was a teen, the kind of poppy, bouncy bullshit she quickly learned to tune out. It wasn’t her speed at all. “... Great.” Lightning nevertheless told the lieutenant. “Thank you so much for that.” On the bright side, it  _ did _ have a steady beat that would be easy for her to dance to. She closed her eyes and spent a moment just letting the melody wash over her, feeling out the beat until she could start tapping her heel to it. And once she had a feel for it, she let her hips begin to do their talking.

It wasn’t the first time she had danced for a man. Years ago, her last boyfriend had convinced her to take lessons. What they had wasn’t anything next to love. It was lust, plain and simple. He fucked just the way she liked it and had the stamina to keep up with her considerable libido. Those dancing lessons were one of the few things he ever asked her for, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy turning him on that way.

As Lightning began to roll her hips, she just pretended that he was her audience -- not that they would get the same full treatment she gave him. She’d get this done and over with as quick as she could, going from head-to-toe. Lightning tried to block out the sight and sound of the soldiers as her hands rose to her body, resting atop the curves of her perky breasts through her top, remembering how she used to peel her shirt off for that old lover, slowly revealing every inch of her belly and her feminine abs. The outfit she wore wouldn’t work for it at all, but she could improvise.

Slowly, avoiding ever meeting anyone’s eye, she ran her hands down and along the curves of her breasts, unzipping the top half of the jacket as her fingers moved. Even wearing her sleeveless jacket, the motion left no question as to the exact size or shape of what was hidden under the garment, only whether or not she was accentuating or downplaying the specifics. She dragged her fingers under the line of her bust, then let them fall to the buckle of the belt tied tight around her just under it, undoing and letting it drop.

The jacket wasn’t buttoned, but held together with smaller, far more delicate straps down the front. As much as she loved the jacket, she knew those straps were easy to break and took her time undoing them. She hoped her lover -- well, the platoon of scumbags -- would make due with her swinging hips until she finished. When the time came, she took a step forward and turned on her heel, tossing the jacket off either of her shoulders and letting it slide down her arms in one smooth motion, her pauldron going with it. 

Lightning’s hands went to her thighs, sliding up them and then up her bared stomach. They could see her lean stomach now and the soft ripple of her athletic muscles under it; when it came to the outfit she was wearing, she never bothered with a shirt or undershirt. A sports bra was more than enough support for her. She ran her hands over the curves of her breasts again, then began to peel it up one inch at a time, taking another slow turn to make sure everyone got to see what she was about to do.

“Hurry the fuck up and show us those titties!” one of the soldiers called out, only for his neighbor to smack him upside the head.

“Have some respect, you fucking idjit.” Everyone around them, and even the whapped soldier, laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

She resolved to kill that laughter on the spot.  _ Fuck it _ . Lightning gave them exactly what they wanted, teasing it out, hooking her thumbs under her sports bra and pitting her breasts against gravity. When they finally dropped and bounced free of their earthly confines, the heavenly tits made jaws across the room drop. A few of the men gave audible gasps, and gave Lightning more than due cause to smirk. While she didn’t have  _ massive _ breasts, they were perky and perfectly proportionate to her frame and more than a handful for anyone without freakishly large hands.

“Look at that, she’s got a couple of flags raised for us on those mountains,” one soldier chuffed. Lightning didn’t try to cover her erect nipples, just shades pinker than her hair. A bit of annoyance flickered on her face, color instinctively coming to her cheeks. She cupped her twins as one entity, pinching and tweaking the hard little buds and shutting down the laughter that threatened to spread around the room. Yeah, she was turned on, enjoying how they ogled and appreciated her body, even though not a single one of them deserved the show she was putting on for them.

Slowly, she slid one hand away from its breast and then the other, stretching her arms out over her head, showing off how long and toned her body was. Every inch of Lightning’s skin beneath her head was hairless, with pristine and smooth skin that had no right belonging to a soldier as well-trained as her. One after the other, her fingers slipped their way down the opposite arm and then back up, peeling off her long gloves and dropping them to the floor.

Bare from the waist up now, she swayed her hips and gave another turn to give everyone a good look at her. The colour in Lightning’s flushed cheeks was beginning to fade, and she found herself meeting each soldier’s eye in turn. They all grinned and leered at her, some winking or flashing thumbs up at her. Others openly stroked their cocks through their pants, and while that didn’t make her  _ happy _ … in a way, it was flattering. For half a second, she even met Hope’s eyes. The young man quickly broke his gaze away, already bright red in the face.

She felt bad for him. This was only going to get worse for Hope before it got better.

Lightning slowly slid her hands back down her body and over her breasts, down her belly and to her hips. She gave them an exaggerated roll, letting all the men picture what it would be like to have her straddling them and riding their cocks, rocking and moving her hips to stir up the inside of the cunt they would soon get a preview of. Her digits slipped inward and unlatched her skirt’s belt, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. 

She could have just peeled it down and been done with the show, but she felt spurred to do a little more than that. Some skirts bore one sole zipper that kept them together; hers bore two, one along either thigh, zipping down rather than up. Lightning pushed one hand down her thigh in deliberate, flirty fashion, then pinched the zipper and peeled it up and free altogether. Keeping everything in place with a press of that hand, she then repeated the process. Moving her digits once more, she let the center panel of her skirt fall away and quickly moved the skirt around her hips to hide her intimacy. The boys in front of her could wait a minute.

The one behind her broke out into laughter. “Commando?” one howled gleefully. Lightning could only hope her companion wouldn’t judge her for that. She arched her back and rose to the tip of her toes, showcasing her ass for them, a perfectly toned bubble that begged for any one of them to reach out and slap it -- but the men behaved themselves. Then she peeled the skirt away from her body entirely and dropped back down to her heels, feet shifting shoulder-width apart. 

The soldiers denied a view of her perfect ass instead received a view of her perfect pussy. Hairless, small, tucked-in and just as pink as her nipples, its outer lips were flushed and damp with proof of her arousal. She didn’t try to hide an iota of it, basking in their attention for several seconds before turning to look the lieutenant dead in the eye. Hope quickly squeezed his eyes shut, pretending he wasn’t enjoying the show himself. “Time to hold up your part of the deal,” she said flatly.

“Sure,” the lieutenant allowed. “After you deal with your little problem down there,” he told her, twisting his wrist and taking the knife from Hope’s belly long enough to point at her pussy.

“... Excuse me?” Lightning asked him, her eyes narrowing. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I’m altering the deal,” he told her with a crooked smile that didn’t touch his eyes. “Pray I don’t alter it further.” His men sniggered at the reference, though it went right over Lightning and Hope’s heads.

The pink-haired soldier stared at him for a moment, her face heating up with both embarrassment and anger. It was simply a step too far -- yet it was also a step short of where she thought this would go, a step short of what she was prepared to do. “Fine,” she muttered, much to the soldier’s whooped delight. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, then smoothly lowered herself into a squat, splaying her thighs wide. Chairs scraped out as the soldiers behind her and to her sides got up, everyone crowding behind the lieutenant’s seat to get a proper view.

_ Bastards, _ Lightning wanted to growl. When she had her gunblade back, when she was sure Hope was safe and had her armor on? They were going to pay. But for now, they were going to get to watch her debase themselves for her.

Scratch that. Several of them lifted their phones. They were going to record herself debase themselves for her and probably spread it all over the internet, but Lightning saw no path but forward now. All that mattered was Hope’s safety, and her sister’s safety.

Slowly, Lightning leaned her weight back on one hand and arched her back. Her position bared almost everything to them -- her perky breasts with their diamond hard nipples, her lean belly, the womanly curves of her hips and of course her picture-perfect pussy. She licked her fingers as though her cunt wasn’t already soaked, then reached behind her thighs and began to slowly rub at her clit, her teeth quickly sinking savagely into the swell of her bottom lip. The former soldier held back her moans; though she was comfortable showing off her body, she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of hearing her moan like a whore in heat.

She hated that she was getting off. It wouldn’t even take her very long--

“Nah,” the lieutenant barked out. “We’re men, not ladies. We don’t want to see her rub one out, do we, men?” he asked, and they roared their approval. Grinning, the lieutenant lifted a hand and waved someone forward. That man unswaddled the objects he held from a towel and dropped them at Lightning’s feet. “We want to see you really fuck yourself.”

She stared at them, then stared at the lieutenant in disbelief. “Get on with it,” he told her with a wiggle of his fingers. “And on your hands and knees this time, ass towards us. I want your face down and your ass up.”

Lightning, her cheeks burning down, slowly shifted forward and out of her squat, collecting the vibrator and the pre-lubed buttplug from the floor. The last thing she wanted to do was put the toys inside her, but what else was she going to do? Slowly, she did exactly as she was told, pressing her cheek down against the warehouse’s cold floor and lifting her hips high, knees shifting to spread her thighs wide. The men hooted and hollered in approval at the sight of her perfect ass, straddling the line between thick and tight. 

Not just that, but in addition to her sopping wet pussy, they could clearly see her little asshole. The hole wasn’t virginal by any stretch, but it had been years since she had anything up there. 

Her only solace was that at least she didn’t have to look at them while she did this. Lightning decided to get the plug out of the way first, lifting it by its jeweled end and reaching behind herself to slowly work it into the waiting hole. Though she grunted in soft discomfort, she was relieved to find her ass seemed to remember being fucked, taking the toy without much issue. The men didn’t whoop or hollar at that, all watching with rapt interest -- including Hope, the only slightly uncomfortable soul amongst them. 

Once her ass was filled, she shifted her position slightly, cushioning her face from the floor with one arm.

Taking in a breath, Lightning took the vibrator and reached under herself, not even bothering to search for the on switch. She lifted it and aligned its tip with her wet entrance, then slowly began to push it inside her, unable to hold back her moan of pleasure, only muffle it. “Fuck,” she whined out, hating that she was already so close to cumming, too turned on from the dancing -- from knowing that there were fifty men right there, their cocks hard as rocks for her and her alone.

_ When was the last time I got fucked? Hell, when was the last time I got to cum?  _ Lightning thought to herself, humiliated and agitated all at once.

Slowly, she began to fuck herself with the toy, unaware that it was already turned on. Someone else had complete control of its function, and that man holding the controller waited until she had built up a nice little pace for herself before flicking the switch. If there were any kindness in his heart, he probably would have taken it easy on her and slowly ramped up the settings from low. Bastard that he was, he went straight to max right as she sank almost all of the vibrator inside her. 

Lightning squealed out in girlish surprise, in a way that would have had her blushing even harder if she had the time to absorb what was about to happen. Her immediate reaction was to pull it out, but it was already too late. The vibrations had hit her  _ just _ right and pushed her right over her peak, making her body quiver helplessly, her hips bucking with mindless purpose as though she  _ were _ mounted on a cock. “Oh, fuck, oh fuck oh fuck,” she cried out right before it happened, her hand holding the vibrator dropping to the floor. Her other arm dropped the vibrator and grabbed helplessly at the hard floor, clawing her fingers at it as though it were a bedsheet or her lover, something she could curl her fingers into or rake her nails into.

The pressure that had built up in her cunt released just as suddenly as it hit, her spasming cunt practically exploding with wet fireworks. She whined out, loud and wanton and unable to fight back the pleasure that overwhelmed her body, her pussy squirting all over the floor in the direction of her audience. Her mind reeled from it; it had never happened to her before and was utterly unexpected. The aftershocks of it rippled through her body, making her gasp as the muscles in her belly and in her legs spasmed uncontrollably.

In her state, Lightning couldn’t hear the men laugh and jeer at her. She couldn’t hear the one that had squat down to get a close-up shot of her pussy on his phone complain about how she splashed it and probably voided his warranty. All she knew was that her twitching pussy seemed to be cumming  _ again _ , making her cry out lewdly and spray out again.

“Hey,” the lieutenant called out over the noise of her ongoing pleasure. “Do you mind if we help out a bit?” She didn’t answer. Of course she didn’t answer. The lieutenant shrugged and waved another man forward, who crouched down and hit the power switch on his magic wand toy, grinning. Before Lightning had a chance to recover, he pressed it right against her cunt and rolled it over her pussy, holding its powerful vibrations right against her clit.

All of a sudden, she was cumming again -- and again -- and then she was screaming, and then she couldn’t scream anymore because she was  _ cumming again _ \-- and then the world went black, her body going boneless.

Awareness and coherence came back to her slowly. The first thing she felt wasn’t another orgasm, but rather lean hands squeezing her shoulders.

“Lightning? Lightning, wake up,” Hope urged her frantically, shaking her until her blue eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly up at him, then smiled woozily and pushed up to a sitting position, immediately wrapping her arms around the young man’s smaller body. She felt -- good. Far more relaxed than she had any right to be, considering what had just happened.

Lightning didn’t look the gift horse in the mouth. “I’m so glad that you’re okay,” she whispered to Hope, pulling him tight against her breasts, her stiff nipples poking him prominently. He hugged the naked woman back awkwardly after a moment, just hoping  _ his _ stiffness wouldn’t push up against her.

“They--” Hope swallowed. “I couldn’t stop them from taking your clothes,” he lied to her. He hadn’t tried. He didn’t even have a chance. The last one out the door was the one who cut him free. Lightning pulled away from the hug for a moment, glancing around the emptied out warehouse. 

… Travelling naked with a sixteen year old? That was going to complicate things. But she didn’t give anymore thought to it, squeezing him back in against her, ignoring his raging hard-on. “I’m just glad that you’re okay,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
